The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Nephrolepis fern plant, botanically known as Nephrolepis exaltata, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Nr. 20’.
The new Nephrolepis fern is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of the Nephrolepis exaltata cultivar Nr. 21, (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 14,995). The new Nephrolepis fern was discovered by the Inventor in a controlled environment in De Kwakel, The Netherlands in November, 2001, as a single plant within a population of plants of the cultivar Nr. 21.
Since May, 2002, asexual reproduction by divisions of the new Nephrolepis fern in a controlled environment at De Kwakel, The Netherlands has shown that the unique features of this new Nephrolepis fern are stable and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.